Love is all You Need
by nightnovice
Summary: Six months after the failed proposal Finn meets up with Rory and Love happens. So I figured out what I did wrong and have reposted without the code. Thanks to all who have favorites and followed, reviews are appreciated too. Thanks to all!


Title: Love is all You Need

This is the first story I have written in 20 years, please be kind. This is a "one shot" complete in its T for situations. PDLD [Finn and Rory]

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a fertile imagination dormant for many years and the hope that Rory has a Happy Ever after.

 **Love is All You Need**

"All you need is Love, bab ba ba badda du, all you need is Love, Love Love Love – Love is all you Need". Finn awoke and reached to shut the clock radio off only to realize it wasn't on. The tune was in his head and as persistent as can be. He sat up and held his head in his hands; Logan was going to kill him. He really only meant to be a shoulder when he ran in to her at the café in his hotel in Nebraska. Who would believe that free Wi-Fi and good coffee would have him in the state he was in now.

It was almost six months ago when he saw her, only three months after the fateful proposal and her subsequent move to the campaign trail. She was in the hotel café drinking coffee and typing furiously on her laptop. He sat across from her just watching her intensity for a full 10 minutes before she even noticed him.

She glanced up and then leapt at him, "FINN! Oh my God – how have you been!" She embraced him and he stood lifting her in the embrace.

"Love" he said, I am so glad you aren't mad at me. Finn why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything, did you? Did I forget something?"

"No, no", Finn replied, "I just thought that since you and, well you know, split you wouldn't want anything to do with the likes of me".

Rory lightly slapped his shoulder,"Why would what happened between Logan and I have anything to do with you? You may have been his friend first but we are friends too, right?"

Finn sighed in relief. "Of course we are Love, say it is late, have you had supper yet?" She shook her head no. "Well", he said, let's have supper and catch up.

"Finn you know the rules a Gilmore Girl never says no to free coffee or a meal." She packed up her laptop left a tip on the table and they left arm in arm.

That was the beginning a beautiful friendship. Finn and Rory would meet up when he was inspecting his hotels on the trail, not every stop, but frequently enough that friendship began to become something more.

It had been six months since that fateful meeting and he had arranged for her to stay in one of his hotels as she had a few days break on the trail. Rory was in awe of the suite Finn had arranged for her in San Francisco, she felt like a princess. The room was well appointed, 1 bedroom, a large common area and small kitchenette. When she went in to her room she gasped, there on the bed was a beautiful off the shoulder Vera Wang, in deep blue with a soft blue pashmina, Versace bag and a pair of lace cut Zanotti heels. She remembered he had promised her a tour of San Francisco this weekend, but this hinted at something more.

Finn was excited; tonight he was taking Rory to a fund raiser for the Museum of Fine Arts, there would be music, dancing and it would be the perfect place to change their status from friends to more. The romance of the place had him excited to see her eyes alight with the splendor and hopefully the Love he felt reciprocated. He brushed imaginary lint from his tux, straightened his tie and knocked on the door. Rory opened it and lit up with delight to see the vision of the man before her. His deep green eyes sparkled, his curly brown locks tamed but tousled and his tux crisp and well-tailored he looked like prince charming. She was overcome with the urge to kiss him, so she did. It was tentative at first, slow and gentle but his tongue gently teased begging entrance and it was granted. After a few moments breathing became an issue and they pulled apart.

"Hi", they said I chorus, hands clasped as they stood under the doorway.

Finn took a deep breath and said, "Shall we go then?"

Rory blushed deeply and nodded, this night was going to be magical. They arrived at the ballroom and were immediately photographed for the event promotional. Rory's smile was demure Finn's hand gentle but protectively on her waist as they posed for the camera. Rory was thrilled by the spectacle this was so different from the DAR events back home, this looked stunning but had a relaxed feel too it, people were smiling and laughing and the champagne was flowing freely. Finn guided her into the room, there were carefully placed sculptures, prints and paintings on loan for the event throughout the room. As they wove through the crowd they never let go of each other, it was clear to any onlooker they were in love. The ease at which they conversed and the grace they shared looked to even the least attentive they were a match.

To the trained eye they were heartbreak, Logan watched the pair from his spot by the bar, as yet unseen by them. It had only been nine months and she moved on, not only moved on but with has best friend, it was almost too much.

The stunning blond beside him noticed him stiffen, and leaned into him possessively, "What is it darling, is something wrong?"

"No, he lied easily, I just saw a friend from Yale and it was unexpected."

"Well then let's go say hello, I would love to meet your school chum."

They had finally reached the bar so he ordered a Lillit Martini for her a double scotch for himself – MacCallen neat, he would need the courage. Collecting their drinks they made their way to the unsuspecting pair. Finn and Rory were laughing with Drew Barrymore and Ben Stiller over their recent movies and hearing about the upcoming film festival and rare book auction when Logan tapped Finn.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here pal",(the sly snark slipped on pal and was not missed by any in attendance).

Sensing drama in the air the celebrities feigned attention needed elsewhere and slipped away without introduction.

"Logan, my man, good to see you Finn replied, and you know Rory." He glanced at the girl on Logan's arm and saw her pale, then takes a slow breath and extend her hand.

"I'm Kathrine nice to meet you both."

Awkward handshakes and hellos were exchanged, being children of society they knew to keep masks carefully in place. The last thing any of them needed was to be scandalizing a charitable event with the cream of the west coast in attendance.

"Well Rory", Logan started, "how do you come to be here, and with Finn, I thought you were following Obama on the trail?" She smiled at the frontal attack and channeled her inner Lorelai.

"Actually, Finn and I met up in Nebraska and have been keeping in touch, so naturally when he found I had some time off and would be here he invited me to join him for the event, and you?"

"My company is sponsoring a table tonight and naturally I need to be as much a part of the west coast scene as possible to keep my company in the news. My lovely companion is an old family friend and we met up on the request of Shira a few weeks back." Logan replied.

The foursome stood in odd silence for a few moments before Finn lightly cleared his throat and said, "I am sure you will recall this is a pet project of my mum's and as the only Morgan in attendance tonight I must assure the guests are happy. I am sure you will excuse us and perhaps we can meet for lunch tomorrow to catch up?"

Rory's heart slowed from the pace it had accelerated to and for once she was grateful for social obligation. "Yes of course", Logan agreed and the couples separated for the remainder of the evening. Finn and Rory were dancing when Finn decided to break the ice that had dampened the evening after the parting and laid a soft kiss on her temple; she sighed and leaned into him with gratitude. The small intimate gesture was reassuring and just the comfort she needed. They would talk later but for now she could relax and enjoy the strength of his arms. The evening progressed without further incident and they left to return to Rory's suite well after midnight.

As they came to the door they paused, "Finn", she hesitated, "would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"

Finn smiled, "Oh yes", he said, "I would love to."

She closed the door and invited him to get comfortable and went to the kitchenette to start the brew. Then she retrieved cups from the pantry, she busied herself while waiting for the pot to finish. Meanwhile Finn was making himself comfortable, he removed his jacket and tie then put his cuff links in the pocket of his jacket so he could cuff his sleeves, after removing his shoes and socks he walked over to her and placed his arms around her small waist, her head lolled back on him and she sighed contentedly.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"For what" she replied, as they lightly swayed.

He turned her to him. "I should have checked the guest list, we should have been prepared and not caught off guard like that."

"It's OK Finn, we knew it would happen one day, it just happened to be today. I won't let it ruin our evening, or our friendship." She assured.

"Is that all we have?", Finn asked, but his eyes shone with love.

"No, I mean, well you know we are only just starting, so I don't know what to call what we have." she said haltingly.

In response Fin leaned in and kissed her, the kiss was filled with all he hoped they could be and all he wanted for them. She returned the kiss with equal passion and things escalated from there. The stress of the earlier meeting was lost as they made their way to the bedroom clothes being shed with urgency and desire. They fell into the bed with determination in their purpose and they poured themselves into the love they shared.

The sun was pouring through the open drapes and Rory was grateful to not be hungover as she slowly opened her eyes she saw the green of his staring back at her.

"Good morning Love", he said laying a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning my love", she replied snuggling into his arms.

"Not to be the bearer of such bad news after such good tidings, but we have a lunch to prepare for." he commented.

"Oh, right", she sighed. "Finn, can we just lay here a little longer I don't want this to end."

"Love, he said, lifting her chin, this never has to end, we have only just begun," then he kissed her deeply and slowly with all the promise he could muster.

Taking a deep breath they walked into the café at the agreed upon time and approached the table already occupied by Logan, Finn spoke first,"Where is Kathrine, is she running late?"

"No, Logan replied, I thought it best we meet without her, she would only bring drama to the table."

Rory nodded with understanding, women of society rarely took news of a past proposal well, especially one of such notoriety.

"How long?" Logan's voice was terse, "was this why you said no?" The hurt was evident in his tone, the pain and betrayal clear in his eyes.

"Logan, no, please don't think that", Rory placed her hand on his, "This, between Finn and I" she gestured with a wave of her hand between them, it is new. As he said we met again on the trail, I was at a café in Nebraska, it wasn't like we set out to hurt you, or betray you we were just friends who met up from time to time and slowly it grew. It wasn't meant to be a secret or in any way revenge or payback, it just happened."

Logan sighed and withdrew his hand from her light touch, it felt too heavy and foreign; she wasn't his anymore that touch was goodbye.

"OK, then what about what we had, why didn't it work?" Finn held her hand on his leg reassuringly while she proceeded.

"Logan, you walked away, I wanted to try and you said all or nothing, you said it was over so I had to heal and move on."

Logan sighed and started "Why Finn, why my best friend and Finn why didn't you tell me? Sure you told me you saw her but you didn't tell me you loved her, or that she loved you back. Why all the secrets?"

Finn spoke now, "Honestly mate, it just happened, we just saw it in each other yesterday that spark that won't be denied, we didn't do this to hurt you but to affirm each other. It's been slow just coffee and meals on occasion, but last night, last night I saw her, really saw her and she saw me we just knew. We didn't know you were going to be there or maybe we could have all been better prepared."

The somber mood was broken when the shrill tune "Milkshake" poured out of Rory's bag; she realized she hadn't spoken to her mom, and she was probably all over page six back home. She excused herself and answered the call walking outside; she knew both men would understand that a call from her mother was priority.

"So, my darling daughter, do you have something you want to tell Mommy?" Lorelai cooed.

Rory sighed, "Mooom, don't be like that a lot has happened in the past 24 hours."

"So tell Mommy, why am I reading of you dating Finn on page six when last I knew you were just friends or is this a casual thing that is being made more by the gossip mongers?"

"Mom, it's not casual but it is new, and we met Logan at the event so we are having lunch with him now. I need to call you back and get in there so the boys don't kill each other, you understand, right?"

"Ok Lorelai relented, just call mommy, I want details; you can't leave anything out, and oh, call your grandmother she is having a fit. Bye sweets." She hung up and Rory closed her phone returning to the table and the inevitable.

Rory sighed into Finn's arms as they sat in their suite after the difficult lunch, his luggage have been moved in while they were at lunch.

"Love", he said "are you OK, you don't still have feelings for him?"

"Oh no Finn, that was a sigh of relief, not regret; I am just glad that meeting with Logan is over, it won't be easy but I think that went a long way to making this easier."

Finn nodded and held her a bit tighter, how did he get so lucky? "Love", he said, "did you mean it?"

"Mean what my Love?"

"That, you said it this morning too, My Love?"

"What do you mean, did I mean it? I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it"

"So you Love me? Really, I am yours?" he queried.

"Silly boy" she replied "you should know I never say what I don't mean." Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

"I Love You Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." With all of my heart I Love you and to think that you love me back is amazing! Thank You!"

"Why Thank You? You are a loveable man Finn Morgan you helped me heal, cared about my ramblings and even helped me see my mother when I needed, why oh why wouldn't I love you? You fit in both of my worlds seamlessly" suddenly she sat up with a start, "Oh No!"

"Darling, what is wrong? "he asked noticing she was suddenly tense and nervous.

"I have to call my grandmother and I forgot to call my mom, and your mom and dad we have to call them page six, page six – we are toast!" she ranted rising from his embrace and pacing the floor in a sudden panic.

"Love, LOVE, LOVE" he called pulling her to him, "It will all be OK, I promise, first we call Emily, them my parents then Lorelai, it will be alright, I am here with you, for you and you are here, with me, for me. We can do this, together we can do anything." He kissed her gently and pulled her into his embrace and she calmed, he was right, together they could do anything.

They made the calls, he held her hand and she his, and it was OK, it would really be OK, his parents were over the moon, they at met her at so many holiday events thrown by the Gilmore's and loved Lorelai for her spirit and knew her daughter was good for their son, her grandparents were delighted she was with a man of society and even her mother seemed more accepting of Finn since he had that sexy accent and a sense of humor that the other boy lacked. Rory was at odds with her mother thinking her boyfriend's voice was sexy, but it was easier than the outright animosity she had held for Logan.

Christmas was fast approaching and that meant the Gilmore Holiday Party, Finn and Rory would be in Hartford for the first time as an "official couple" the Morgan's were flying in from Australia Lorelai would be there with Luke, Chris was bringing GiGi and Logan, Colin, Stephanie would all be in attendance. What no one knew, except Lorelai, was that the two had become engaged and were to announce it at the party, to say they were anxious was an understatement, but they had spent time with their friends over the past few months and even Logan saw that they were well suited to each other, it was time.

The party was in full swing the apple tarts had just come from the kitchen and Finn leaned to Rory asking her approval, she nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Finn called gently tapping his champagne flute, "I would like to have your attention please", a hush fell over the room, "Rory, would you please join me?" she left her mother and stood proudly by his side, " early today I asked this beautiful woman, this accomplished, intelligent exception of womankind, if she would consent to be my bride, my life and the mother to my children and she has graciously agreed to do so, consider this your save the date notice, Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore has consented to wed at the Morgan estate in Australia on June 6, 2009 at 1:00 pm and all in attendance will be invited!" He reached for her and gave her a deep kiss dipping her for effect, cheers went up from all in attendance and he raised their joined hands in triumph.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

The DJ called to the group assembled, Ladies and Gentlemen for the first time anywhere Mr. and Mrs. Finn Morgan, applause and cheers went up and the Beatles "All You Need is Love" began to play and the couple of he hour began to dance.

"Finn, why is this our song, I don't remember it from any significant moment" she asked.

"Love, this is the song that I heard the day I took you to that fateful fund raiser, the day we first made love, it was in my head when I awoke and I knew it was about you, and only you." He replied softly in her ear.

"I Love you, Finn Morgan."

"And I love you Lorelai Leigh Morgan."

*END*


End file.
